


Repairs

by HierophantRat



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Pegging, Pining, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HierophantRat/pseuds/HierophantRat
Summary: Androids were supposed to well-coordinated and graceful, but 9s seems to be an exception. This leads to some, unexepected activities.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add a third chapter in a week or so and I'll update the tags as needed! Please free to offer criticism or correct my grammar or any typos, I'm not the best with proofreading so a few issues might've slipped through.

Androids were designed to be graceful creatures, darting across the battlefield and maneuvering between strikes and enemy fire. Able to scale tall building swiftly and with ease. Androids were supposed to be flexible and sure footed. And yet, here 9s was, one of the most uncoordinated androids 2b had ever been paired up with. To put it simply, he was a klutz. He’d stumble over uneven pavement, accidently bump into other resistance members almost daily, not to mention the countless times he’d straight up misjudged a jump and just slipped and fell straight on his ass. He’d always get up and sheepishly brush himself off, he never really seemed to be hut much by his own clumsiness. A trend 2b found some relief in, and one that eased the slight bit of guilt she felt for laughing at 9s’s more spectacular falls.

The flooded city was already a treacherous location, even for a well-coordinated android. The lack of sure footing made it a difficult area to traverse, and all the crumbling, wet stone only made it that much more dangerous. The air was heavy with the sharp scent of salt, and 9s wasn’t fond of how the humidity was causing his damp hair to stick to his skin. He picked his steps carefully, not wanting to slip or to step on a portion of a crumbled building that couldn’t hold his weight. The thrashing an foamy sea beneath the hollowed-out skeletons of the half-sunk buildings wasn’t where he wanted to end up. Salt water was incredibly destructive to an android’s systems and falling into a puddle of liquid death wasn’t how he wanted to end up. Especially not now, not that he’d finally settled down and made peace with both himself and his lack of a direct purpose. It was liberating in a way, not having and predetermined expectations and fate. Though carving a new reason to justify his existence had proven a little more difficult.

9s mused over this as he continued to follow 2b as she picked through the rubble and broken, rusted bits of machines that had met their end in the deadly water below. The sky was overcast, and a few angry, dark clouds hung over the horizon. She was scavenging for parts and bits of machine to use to barter with the other resistance members. 9s wasn’t sure if she had also been pondering her own lack of purpose, if she had also been struggling with the realization that the humans and aliens were long dead. I was no secret that he’d been grappling with his own personal demons. He just wondered if she’d been doing the same. 2b wasn’t much for expression, or emotions in general it seemed. Her stoicism astounded 9s, how one individual could harbor that much pain and not let it show through was something he both admired and worried about. He took a few more distracted steps before realizing he’d been of exactly 0 help and that he had virtually no idea what he was supposed to be looking for.

“2b?”

“Yes?”

“What are we looking for again?”  
She heaved a sigh before responding in a slightly annoyed tone, “We’re looking for pearls and some large gears.”

He nodded, and looked over towards the other bit of shore, across from all the half-sunk buildings. An easy enough location to get to, and one that would probably yield slightly better results. No use having two androids searching the same piles of rubble anyways.

“I’ll got check around where the missile used to be!”

2b seemed to tense slightly, despite his cheery tone. For a second, he wondered if he’d somehow misspoke or misunderstood her previous direction. No, it was just the last time they were both here was…

“Heh don’t worry, I’ll be within earshot!” He offered her in an attempt to quell her concerns.

“Fine, “She responded curtly, “Be careful then.”

He’d obviously failed to calm her worries, but there was hardly anything he could say now without aggravating her further. 9s stood there for a second, debating whether or not to press the issue further, but 2b turned from him and kept picking through the destroyed machine parts. The cold silence from her was a warning, a warning to leave the subject where it was. She wasn’t keen on voicing her fears, viewing her softer emotions as a weakness. Her icy demeanor was absolutely a product of her suffering, and 9s was still quite unsure how to chip away at her frigid walls to offer her the comfort she sorely needed. As much as he wanted to hurry along this process of 2b warming up to him and trusting him, he knew it was up to her when she finally let him in. Though this fight was over, the best thing to do now would to simply nod and accept her answer.

Heaving a sigh, 9s turned to make his was over to the next building jutting out of the. It wasn’t a far jump, and not one he needed to line up too accurately. The last two buildings had been easy enough to clamber over, especially with the help of Pod. However, the fact that the ground was covered in a thin layer of water and sludge did complicate matters significantly. The seaweed and wetness from the ocean seemed to have accumulated more heavily on the last building before the debris that led to the other shoreline. As 9s’ boot connected with the slick surface, he winced slightly as the salty slime squished and squelched under his shoe. Gross, he thought as he took another cautious step forward. Without much warning, his foot slid out from underneath him as the slippery gunk gave way.

With a cry of surprise, 9s tried and failed repeatedly to regain his footing. As he slammed his left foot down in a fruitless attempt to balance himself, much to his horror, the well-worn stone crumbled from out underneath him.

“NononononONONO!”

He frantically grabbed at Pod, but his fingers only grazed the smooth chassis of the floating robot. As he fell, he couldn’t help but mentally kick himself for being such a klutz. His shoulder collided painfully with a piece of twisted, heavily rusted metal protruding from the foamy waves before he hit the frigid water. Swimming was not his forte, so he simply flailed his limbs in an attempt to reach the surface. Panic quickly seized him as his poor attempt to swim devolved into crazed thrashed. His thoughts were racing as he sunk deeper and deeper into the cold, choppy waters.

Much to his horror, his limps froze up, and refused to even budge as the salt water seeped into his systems. Multiple errors messages popped up on his HUD, a grim reminder how helpless he was. There wasn’t anywhere to back his data up to, no bunker, no system, nothing. If he short-circuited and sunk to the bottom of the ocean here, it was over for him. Fear lanced through him as he tried to force his uncooperative extremities to push himself back to the surface. But to no avail, he only stiffly jerked and twitched. Unable to do anything but watch as the ever-shifting surface rose further and further above his sinking body.

A heavy sense of dread settled in his guy as 9s realized there was very little he could do to save himself. With his motor controls completely shutting down and his consciousness being trapped in this single body, he was essentially trapped until someone could scoop him out of the water. Androids didn’t handle saltwater well, so it was incredibly unlikely anyone would find him down here. 2b probably hadn’t seen where he fell, and his systems were too error laden and rapidly deteriorating to even send her an SOS message. No one was going to find him in time, no one would pull him from the water before his data was irreparably damaged. A bitter feeling set in as he realized that perhaps 2b had been right to be worried.

His visuals started to glitch, black patches cropping up in his vision. Several more errors popping up as sea water finally flooded his internal workings. Darkness slammed down over his vision as he shut off, the lingering taste of salt being the only thing to follow him into the nothingness.

~~

“Nines?”

A static laden voice called from the darkness that enveloped his vision. 9s tried to open his mouth to respond, but he still couldn’t move. Hell, he couldn’t even feel his own body. It was as though his consciousness was floating in a black void, completely detached from his physical form. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even feel anything. He could still hear somewhat, though all the audio that came through was warped and heavily wrapped in static.

The tangy taste of saltwater still flooded his senses, much to his dismay. The taste was awful, and whichever higher being had been looking out for him clearly had a sick sense of humor. All his systems had failed except his taste and hearing, how wonderful. He was stuck in the void with nothing but the taste of salt.

Suddenly a wave of pain washed over his shoulder as 9s could finally feel his body again. Everything ached, and he found himself missing the minutes prior to this when he couldn’t feel anything. Groaning slightly, he shifted slightly. He was laying down on something soft, though he had no idea what it was.

“Ugh, can we go back to when I couldn't feel anything?”

“Quit complaining, it’s a miracle your systems weren't absolutely flooded.” The voice snapped, clearly more than just a little upset with him.

From the general tone of voice, he could only infer it was 2b. He could only imagine how absolutely infuriated she probably was right now. While his audio systems were still clearly damaged, he could hear the quiet sounds of wires being soldered. There was a slight smoky smell wafting up from his left, so she was most likely repairing him. Once again, he had injured himself and once again it fell to 2b to attempt to repair him properly. To say he felt guilty was an understatement.

“Hehe so I tried going for a swim. Guess the old saying about android and water were true huh?” He said sheepishly, doing his best to lighten the mood.

2b didn’t reply.

While he couldn’t see it, he could almost feel her glaring daggers at him. Guess comedy wasn’t the right choice here. It would probably be best not to say anything further, so he sat there in an uncomfortable silence. The tension hung heavily over the two, and 9s was mentally squirming in discomfort at the all-encompassing silence.

After what felt like hours of tortuously tense quiet, the only noise being the occasionally disapproving hum from 2b, 9s’ HUD displayed its usual bootup diagnostics. A few errors registered, mostly ones warning him of damage to his wiring and left shoulder. 

Blinking, he watched as his vision slowly returned. The blurry concrete celling of the two android’s room in the resistance camp greeted him. He’d expected to still be in the Flooded City, and the realization that 2b probably fished his sorry ass out of the water and then carried him all the way back to the camp came creeping in. Not only has she gone through all that trouble, she was now diligently repairing him. If he’d been feeling guilty before, it was nothing compared to how he felt right now.

“Are your visuals functioning?”

“Yeah, thanks 2b.”

“Can you move?”

“Yeah.” 9s turned his head to look at this partially repaired shoulder. The severed wires had been soldered back together and repaired, though the jagged and broken metal of his arm was still being worked on. His torn shirt has been peeled back and the synthetic flesh surrounding the wound was stained with oil and other fluids. 2b’s gloves were sitting on the foot of the bed, and 9s watched as her hands gently traced around the gash.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have all the supplies to fully repair your shoulder. So, I’m just going to bind it until I can get the right materials. Take off your shirt, I’ll also have to get that repaired.”

9s didn’t say anything as he sat up and peeled the stiff fabric from his torso, wincing slightly as the torn bits of his shirt caught on his shoulder. His stiff joints protested as he balled up the damaged shirt and tossed it haphazardly on the floor. He watched silently as 2b roughly wrapped his partially wrecked shoulder in gauze. He knew she was only doing this to avoid exposing his wiring to the elements. It also would keep debris from getting into the wound. Once she’d sufficiently wrapped his shoulder, 2b leaned back at admire her handiwork.

“Hey 2b?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, I slipped on th-“

“I saw everything. Just be more careful next time.” She interrupted curtly.

“No but I’m really sorry. You somehow saved me from the water and then carried me all the way back here by yourself. Thank you, you really saved my ass out there.”

She looked at him with an unreadable expression before hanging her head and letting out a defeated sigh. Much to 9s’ surprise, she looked concerned.

“Nines, you have to be more careful. You very well could have died there, and we don’t have the Bunker to rely on anymore.” Her voice was oddly tender, completely different then her usual cold and stoic manner of speaking.

“Y-yeah I’ll be more careful. At least until I get some swimming lessons.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, “I’m sure the others would be overjoyed at the notion of swim lessons.”

“Yeah it’s common knowledge that androids love water.” 

“Of course.”

9s snickered slightly, “But yeah, I’m just gonna avoid the water for a good while. Would hate to have you have to repair me again.”

“You’re incredibly accident prone so staying away from the water would probably be best.”

“Hey! I’m no-“

“You are.” 2b interrupted bluntly.

9s crossed his arms over his bare chest and frowned with mock indignance. He knew he’d have to get some sewing materials to fix his shirt, or rather he’d have to ask 2b to get him some sewing materials. She couldn’t really sew; she’d made that pretty clear during the time the two had spent together. Anytime an article of clothing would tear, rip, or get worn out 2b would have to either pay for a resistance member to repair her clothing. Though once she figured out that 9s was able to sew she’d dump damaged clothes on his lap. Despite his complaints, he’d actually enjoyed repairing clothing. The repetitive yet simple motions were fairly relaxing, and it through the stiches and delicate needlework, he’d find himself unwinding.

Sitting there in only his shorts and socks, 9s huffed as he swung his legs over the bed. With a dramatic grunt, he hauled himself to his feet.

“Well I guess I’m sorry for my clumsiness ma’am.”

He grinned as 2b frowned, he knew she hated being called ma’am. It was one of the first things he’d learned about her when they met in the factory for the first time. Or at least the first time he could remember. Directing his attention back to the box he kept his clothes in. It was nestled on the middle shelf, in between a few old, dusty books. As his shirts and pants were neatly folded, and he picked out a slightly baggy, short sleeved t-shirt. Something that wouldn’t catch on his damaged shoulder.

“So 2b? How long do you think I’ll be out of commission?”

“Probably a day or two, depends on how quickly I can get the materials.”

After putting the black shirt on, he turned back around, “So can I consider this a vacation of sorts?”

“It’s more akin to sick leave, but sure.”

2b undid the laces on the back of her boots as she sat on the edge of her bed. 9s watched her slender fingers deftly untie the back of her heeled boots and slide her shoes off. He was transfixed by how delicately she peeled off the stockings she had on underneath her boots off. 9s swallowed thickly before diverting his gaze to the floor, hoping that 2b hadn’t noticed him staring. If she did, she didn’t make any comment about it.

He hastily looked back at the shelf and grabbed a heavily aged book from it. Without even bothering to read the title, he wiped the thick layer of dust from the leathery cover.

As 2b changed into some more comfortable clothing, 9s refused to look up from the faded, dusty text. He wasn’t really reading; he just didn’t want to stare. He’d seen it all before of course, but that was before things got…complicated. Not to say he hadn’t been attracted to her back then. Of course he had, she was absolutely gorgeous. After the incident with Adam though, he’d try to divert his eyes more.

Was it fear? He’d asked himself that a few times. Was he afraid of his own flawed programming, or was he just ashamed of how he felt? 9s had yet to answer any of those questions. Perhaps he was disgusted with himself. But whatever the answer ended up being, he knew that in the current moment he didn’t want to dwell on those thoughts. Maybe YoRHa had been onto something with that whole ‘emotions are prohibited’ thing, he mused.

“Nines?” 2b called from across the room.

“Yeah?”

“How is your shoulder?”

“It’s sore but it’s not too bad honestly.”

2b nodded, “I’ll try and get you repaired tomorrow.”

“You heading to bed?” He looked up, slightly confused.

“It’s late.”

“Is it? Shit how long was I out for?”

“A few hours, maybe more. I wasn’t really keeping count.”

9s nodded, slightly perturbed that so much had passed, “Damn, well uh goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.” 2b said as she settled into her bed. She pulled the threadbare blanker over herself. She didn’t need the blanket; androids can easily regulate their own temperature. Just as with showering, dressing up, and having sex, androids didn’t need to do these things, but the two had found enjoyment out of these things. Well, except for the last one. So far, they hadn’t engaged in any physical intimacy with each other. Though with others? 9s wasn’t sure about 2b but he’d fooled around before with the occasional android. Nothing too monumental or special, but it had been quite enjoyable. It had all been for the sake of experimentation and fun, nothing more.

9s redirected his attention back to his book, crossing his legs slightly in discomfort. He forced himself to start reading the words in an attempt to stamp out any lewd memories. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like his mind wanted to work with him tonight. Despite his best abilities to extinguish any ideas before they created more of an issue then there already was, a few choice ones slipped by. 9s muttered quietly to himself as he shifted uncomfortably. With a small huff of annoyance, he closed the book and placed it on the floor next to his bed before rolling over.

There was no use trying to bother staying up, not when his thoughts betrayed him like they had. Getting comfortable was difficult for two reasons, but eventually he found a pose that accommodated both of his current ailments. Once he was settled in, he finally realized how tired he actually was. Some rest would probably be good for him, and it would hopefully dispel the slight haze that had settled over his thoughts. It was slightly unbecoming of him to fantasize about the person who’d spent all day making sure he didn’t permanently shut down. He owed 2b far too much to inconvenience her any further with his odd behavior and strange daydreams. He felt a twinge of shame, and that seemed to finally halt his thoughts. Tomorrow he’d repair his shirt, and hopefully get his arm repaired. As he mentally listed off what he needed to get done tomorrow, he drifted off into a silent and restful slumber.

Tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this took longer than I thought it would, very sorry about that! But things do get a smidge steamier in this chapter. The next chapter should be the last chapter!

As per his usual routine, 9s was roused from his slumber just before sunrise. He’d programmed his own systems to wake him a half hour before the sun would peek over the horizon. It was one of the many simple pleasures he found in his newfound, much more mundane, daily life. Despite him programming himself this way, that didn’t mean he didn’t hold a certain amount of resentment towards his systems about being woken so early.

With a groan, he sat up and winced. A fresh wave of sharp, shooting pains washed over his shoulder. God, he really missed that plug-in chip that helped with repairs and would numb the pain somewhat. He rubbed his eyes blearily as he hauled himself to his feet. He wasn’t going to change into his usual outfit, there was really no point considering he wasn’t going to be doing much today. Might as well be comfortable if he was going to be out of commission, besides wasn't being comfortable a cornerstone of enjoying a vacation? 9s answered his own question as he dressed himself in some comfortable casual wear. 

2b was already gone, she usually got up before he did and today was no different. Her bed was neatly made, with her slightly threadbare blanket neatly folded at the foot of the bed. A quick glance around the dimly lit room confirmed that he was indeed alone.

Yawning, 9s made his bed, folding his blanket similar to how 2b had folded hers. Once it was neat enough for his tastes, he turned and scooped Pod up from the floor next to his bed. Pod didn’t need to sleep, but often it went into a sort of rest mode during the night. 9s placed Pod on the bed as the bot essentially “woke” itself up.

9s hummed slightly as he slid some sandals on, not bothering with his typical footwear. Once again, today was going to be a causal day. The telltale quiet whirring of Pod hovering above the bed indicated that the bot’s systems had successfully booted back up.

“Morning Pod, what time is it?” He asked casually as he gathered up his things.

“Good morning, it is 6:36 in the morning.” The cool, robotic voice informed him.

“Alright cool thanks, and the weather?”

“It is about 8.3 degrees Celsius with some heavy fog.”

“Thank you Pod,” 9s gently patted the top of the bot, smiling slightly as Pod leaned into the pats.

After he’d dressed accordingly, he held open the door so Pod could float out before him. Making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, he shut the door behind him and locked it. It was cold, just as Pod had said, and a heavy, white fog hung over the resistance camp. It was still dark out; the sky was still an inky black with some hints of dark blue on the horizon.

A few resistance members were already up as well. A few of them shot him a few wearry glances as they started to set up their stores and whatnot. It was quiet and tranquil, a pleasant morning despite the chilly air. 9s loved how still and silent things were at this hour, it was usually quite peaceful this early in the morning. While he was fairly chatty and enjoyed the company of others, he also very much enjoyed the serenity of a quiet and lonesome sunrise.

While 9s was very social, 2b wasn’t all that interested in idle chatter or small talk. He usually didn’t see much of her in the mornings, or in the evenings for that matter. She’d disappear for hours on end, especially when she’d clearly had enough of dealing with others. It was clear she valued the quiet, which was unfortunate considering how much time she spent with 9s. Talkative as he was, 2b barely ever snapped at him anymore for how chatty he was. A welcome change to how they used to interact during their first few weeks together. As he headed out of the resistance camp, 9s mused over how despite 2b’s affinity for the tranquility and silence, her partner was a boisterous and intensely loquacious android. She tolerated him far more than he expected. Perhaps opposites do attract, he chuckled to himself as he looked over the hazy ruins of rusted and hollowed out skyscrapers and the massive trees towering over the myriad of crumbled buildings.

The sky had lightened significantly since he’d headed out of camp, it was now a lighter blue with a few streaks of orange on the skyline. One sight he never got sick of was the sunrise every morning. He’d been on Earth for a while now, and yet the colorful sunrises and sunsets never ceased to amaze him. 9s sat down on the damp grass, looking over the pale field as the silhouettes of deer grazed deep in the fog. The sunrise was just as gorgeous as ever, the bright orange and blues igniting the sky. After a while, the temperature started to rise and the fog started to dissipate, an unspoken cue for him to head back and start his day.

9s stood up and brushed some stray blades of grass from his pants and started back towards the resistance camp. Upon reentering it, the camp was bustling and far busier than it had been when he left. Pod drifted quietly behind him as he unlocked the door to his shared room with 2b. Stepping into the room, he once again held the door for Pod. He’d accidently left it outside in the rain for a whole night once after hurriedly heading in due to the poor weather. Of course Pod hadn’t held it against him, but it wasn’t a mistake he wanted to repeat. He’d felt awful and had apologized profusely to the bot, and he occasionally he’d still feel a twinge of guilt about it, especially when he stepped out into the rain. 

Usually 2b would be out until noon or later, depending on the day and what her plans were. The entire walk back to the room his thoughts were clouded with thoughts of his companion. Quite unsavory thoughts, and a certain pang of guilt lanced through him. He’d have plenty of time to himself to relieve himself of some excess stress and unneeded urges. Sleep had not come easy to him, and his mind was still running wild with some rather lecherous ideas. He figured that working out the issue would keep his salacious thoughts at bay. Or it'd at least quiet them so as to not keep bothering him. Apparently ignoring those thoughts and ideas didn't work, so he figured he'd try to tackle them head on.

He entertained these thoughts as he closed the door behind him and Pod. Turning to face the room, he jumped slightly as he noticed that 2b was home. He was immediately grateful he wasn’t visibly worked up yet. His fear was multifaceted, he was both startled by 2b and worried she'd somehow notice his slight arousal.

“H-Hey! You’re back early!” He exclaimed, doing his best not too sound caught off guard.

“I got the parts.”

“Oh! Already? Damn that was quick!"

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah absolutely, just surprised you got all the parts so quickly. Not complaining or anything.” He was doing a shit job at acting calm and collected, and he was mentally kicking himself for being unable properly mask his nerves.

2b raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything more. She simply patted the bed next to her, the parts needed to repair his shoulder were neatly laid out on a piece of cloth on the floor.

9s swallowed thickly, wishing very much that he’d gotten the chance to work out some of this tension before this but alas, he couldn’t seem to formulate a plausible excuse to why this wouldn’t be a good time for repairs. His mind was still scrambling for something, anything to get him out of this as he sat down on the bed next to 2b. He practically squirmed as he tried to push down his steadily building anxiety. This was intensely unfortunate, and 9s was convinced that if there was a God, they definitely had a sick sense of humor.

“Take your shirt off.”

“Wh- Oh! Oh yeah right,” He forced out a nervous laugh and he shed his shirt in what seemed like record time.

2b furrowed her brow, but once again said nothing as she started unwrapping the bandage from 9s’s shoulder. The wound looked much the same as it had yesterday. That was to be expected, metal and wires didn’t fester like flesh did. Wasting no time, 2b immediately got to work fixing his shoulder.

Welding metal and repairing circuits was routine for most androids. Shedding damaged limbs and replacing them with new parts was common practice among androids. 9s had just gotten unlucky and the damage was on two parts of his body, meaning finding whole replacements would be incredibly expensive and difficult. 2b had peeled off her gloves before she’d gotten to work, so once again her fingers would occasionally brush against his skin. A feeling he silently reveled in. 

Repairs could be painful, but 2b worked quickly and efficiently. She wasn’t gentle by any means, but there weren’t any careless slips of a tool or lingering on any particular part. It hurt, but not for long. It was just something he needed to bear for the time being. Though this pain served as an excellent distraction from his earlier panic. It was hard to be flustered when someone was tugging on your wires and reattaching your synthetic flesh. Not the most arousing sensation in the world. Though there most definitely a subset of androids who probably enjoyed that sort of thing. It was an amusing thought, but 9s was well aware he couldn't say much on the matter.

This continued for a while, 2b worked in complete silence. This was odd, even for her. Normally she'd strike up some blunt chatter, but today she was silent. 9s watched the repairs happen, unsure of what to make of her unusual quietness. On one hand it made him nervous, but on the other he wasn’t sure what he could even really talk about with her right now. He didn’t want to annoy her, nor did he want to somehow anciently let slip how he’d been feeling the last couple days. Sitting in this oppressive silence wasn’t doing his nerves any favors either though. Shifting slightly, 9s looked down at his almost completely fixed shoulder. They’d been at this for a good while, and 9s was eager to wrap up this long and fairly painful endeavor so that he could attend to his other needs.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been acting so strange the last couple days?” 2b roughly grabbed his upper arm without warning, sending another wave of pain through his shoulder.

“Ow hey! What the hell do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Ah, y-yeah that,” He fumbled for an adequate response. He felt his cheeks and the tips of his earns burn with telltale embarrassment, “It’s nothing really.”

“Maybe it is nothing, but you’ve been acting weird around me.”

“N-no I haven’t,” He offered weakly.

“Yes.”

“It’s kinda complicated.”

“Nines.”

“Alright alright, just uhm, please don’t get too upset.”

“I won’t make any promises.” She offered bluntly

“Jeez that’s helpful.”

“Simply being honest with you.”

9s nervously wrung his hands as he looked at the floor. He really didn’t want to meet her gaze; his shame was palpable. How did he just tell their very attractive friend that he wanted to fuck her. 

“I uh, I kinda been feeling…things that may or may not pertain to sex an-“

“You’re horny?”

He winced at the forwardness of her statement, “Yeah, sorry.”

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier, we’ve dealt with far bigger issues then something as trivial as sexual desires.”

9s gathered the courage to look up at her, “It’s a little more complicated than that. Remember how Adam got into my systems?”

2b immediately scowled, “Did that fucking cunt say something to you about these sorts of things.”

9s nodded, noting how the grip on his arm tightened. Her anger towards Adam was slightly reassuring, she absolutely despised that man. Considering how 2b had handled Adam after the whole incident, 9s couldn’t help but wonder if she thought his words held any weight. 

“Yeah but let’s not dwell on him right now. He's kind of a buzzkill." 

“Fine, but is there anything you wanted to do about this predicament of yours.”

“W-well yeah!” He responded quickly, “Who would say no to that?”

“Good because I’m sick of watching you sneak around.”

2b got up and brushed herself off, a few stray bits of metal and stray wires falling to floor. She hummed to herself as she pulled a box from under the bed. Without another word she placed it on the bed and opened it. A myriad of items sat in the box, and 2b picked a few out and placed them on the bed.

9s swallowed thickly as he shifted excitedly. He had no idea where she’d gotten what looked to be a genuine leather collar and a black, nylon leash. That was only one of the few tantalizing objects she’d selected. His hesitance on the matter had melted away, replaced with a certain eagerness once she had reciprocated his feelings. A daunting looking black strap on sat on the bed, along with a large bottle of lube. A pair of matching leather, padded handcuffs sat next to a riding crop and a blindfold.

God that was, a lot to process, both visually and mentally.

9s squirmed, slightly surprised by how the mere implication of these toys being used already had had his face burning.

“So where did you get all this?” He asked, noting how his voice betrayed how interested he was in this whole situation.

“Oh, all this? I bought most of it off machines who didn’t know what these things were used for.”

“Huh, well so was it expensive?”

“Enough questions,” She snapped, “Do you want to do this or not?”

“O-oh yeah I totally do! I just don’t really know how to use any of these things.”

2b stared blankly at him before erupting into laughter, “That’s precious, but you won’t be the one using them.”

“W-wait what?” He squeaked, suddenly realizing what she was saying.

“You heard me.”

“Fuck, alright, just don’t break me or anything,” He tried his best to sound casual, “Don’t wanna have you do anymore repairs if we can help it.”

“I’ll go easy on you then.”

“You don’t have to.”

2b chuckled, “Alright, we’ll figure it out as we go then.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

9s flashed her a grin before laying back, practically quivering in anticipation. He trusted her, he knew 2b would make this a worthwhile experience. He hadn’t expected to be on the bottom for this, but life was full of surprises. Hell, he hadn’t expected 2b to want to fuck him at all so to have her dominate him was more than he could have ever hoped for. Perhaps he hadn’t expected this, but as 2b straddled his hips he realized this was exactly what he needed. He did his best to contain his excitement and nerves as she loomed over him.

“Shall we begin?”


End file.
